Truth or Dare
by LJ
Summary: Just a quick little fluffy story, the team plays truth or dare. Little bit of language. Have a read if you feel like it ;) I do not own any of the FATF characters herein, just the events of my little fic.


"Go on, spin it, spin it..." Dom waved his hand over the crowd, Corona in hand.  
  
Jesse grinned round at everyone. V was trying to look cool and nonchalent, but his eyes were intent on every spin. Letty was alternately sneaking out of the circle to play her video game and laughing and dancing with the group when Dom hauled her back by her waistband. Mia was trying to get the game started without falling over in giggles, Hector was talking at top speed and not seeming to care that no one was really listening, and Dom was holding court. Music was still playing but no one was paying enough attention to it to change the CD.  
  
"Okay..." Leon leaned over and spun the bottle, and the group broke out in laughter when it landed on V, who tried to look unimpressed. Leon smiled and clapped his hands together, leaning back. "V! Truth, dare, or kiss me my friend?"  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Nooo way... choose."  
  
V stared at Leon while he took a long drink of his own Corona. "Truth," he decided, slowly.  
  
"How often do you jerk off?"  
  
"That's weak..." Dom made a face at Leon, leaning over to retrieve Letty with one hand. "We all know how often V rolls his own, can't get into the bathroom for hours."  
  
"Whenever your mother's got a free hand," Vince returned to Leon, laughing as Leon dove for him in a mock punch up. When they'd seperated themselves, Mia deciding that she didn't want to hear any more of the answer. It was Vince's turn.  
  
Despit his best efforts, the bottle pointed to Jesse, lounging between Mia and Vince. Vince sighed. "Truth or dare, but you ain't kissing me."  
  
"Um... dare," Jesse decided, beaming at Vince.  
  
"Dare you to turn around and use the foulest of insult you ever heard on Letty," Vince said after a minute of thinking, looking pleased with himself.  
  
Jesse was frozen, Hector and Leon laughed, Dom looked somewhat amused, and Mia folded her arms. Letty turned back from her game languidly, her dark eyes holding Jesse. Vince chuckled to himself.  
  
"Uh... um, I can't..."  
  
"C'mon, Jess, lay it on me."  
  
Jesse took a long gulp of his beer, while the group started clapping and cheering for him.  
  
"This is a test of bravery, Jesse," Dom informed him, nodding at him solemnly. Jesse agreed; he'd have to be goddamn brave to either throw shit at Letty or do it with Dom sitting there. "Um... you are... Letty, you are...I want a new dare," he said finally, shaking his head.  
  
"Come on, Jesse! Just do it!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Jesse man, don't let them scare you, man. Just say whatever comes into your head."  
  
"No."  
  
Jesse was adamant, and Mia took pity on him, which meant after a very short period of time Vince took pity on him too. "Dare you to touch Letty's boob," he decided, grinning.  
  
"Leave Letty's boobs out of this," Letty requested, yelping somewhat as she was pulled back to the circle again and glared at reprimandingly by Dom. Dom looked at V and raised an eyebrow, and Jesse was off the hook again.  
  
"Kiss Hector," Vince sulked. This was a crappy-ass game, if no one was gonna do his dares. The group cheered and laughed as Jesse snaked across the floor sultrily and tackled Hector, who tried to fight him off, laughing helplessly as Jesse planted a big kiss on his head. Jesse moved back and spun the bottle.  
  
"That's Dom!"  
  
"That's Letty."  
  
"No way, it's Dom... look."  
  
"It's a Letty," Mia decided, grinning at Letty. Jesse recited the question, "Truth, dare... or kiss me!"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Good woman. Dare you to flash everyone."  
  
The circle tightened as every male on the floor scooted forward for a better view.  
  
"Blow me."  
  
"Nicely put." Mia clapped, giving Jesse a look.  
  
"Alright, okay, I apologize. Um..."  
  
"I wanna truth."  
  
"Ok, fine. Would you be in a threesome?"  
  
Vince, Leon and Hector howled in chorus, and Letty pushed her hair back and glanced at Dom as Mia shushed the group. "Don't know. Depends on who's in it."  
  
Dom chuckled, looking like he might have an idea or two if prompted.  
  
"Me, you, and Mia."  
  
Dom pointed straight at Leon threateningly as he nearly fell over laughing. "Hey, chill Big Papa, I'm not out to steal your women."  
  
"Oh, damn! Because, you know, me and Letty, we were thinkin' about that..." Mia nodded with a freeze-water-with-this-glare look in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and it's gonna happen when hell freezes over. I be in a threesome with two fine-ass men..." Letty snickered, leaning on her elbows, and refused to elaborate any more. She spun the bottle hard, and it landed on Mia.  
  
"Ooh... our lady of peace gets corrupted."  
  
"Let's see how you do, cookie."  
  
"Mia... truth dare or kiss me?"  
  
"Kiss her! Kiss her!" the male population of the room excluding Dom began chanting immediately.  
  
"Uh, truth."  
  
Letty waved her hands impatiently. "How many guys, Mia?"  
  
"I don't think I need to hear this." Dom got catcalls and gave back slaps as he got up and walked out to the table, snagging more beers.  
  
"Uh..." Mia tipped her head back in thought, and the room became quiet, Vince in particular staring intensely. "Uh, it's been..."  
  
The room erupted in howls as Dom re-entered, shaking his head.  
  
"Dom, you know how many guys Mia's been with?" Hector asked, clinging to Leon for support.  
  
"She's a virgin."  
  
"No man, she-"  
  
"She's a virgin. Aren't ya, Mia?" Dom patted his sister's head on his way back to his spot on the floor.  
  
"Yeth, Dom," Mia lisped.  
  
"I know."  
  
Mia spun Dom.  
  
"Truth, dare, or kiss me-"  
  
Dom got up on his knees with a grin, leaning over to kiss his baby sister soundly on the cheek as the team booed.  
  
"That's weak, Mia, spin again."  
  
"Yah, you can't do Dom. Spin again."  
  
Vince sat up straighter with a supremely satisfied look as the bottle pointed to him.  
  
"Truth, dare, or... kiss me..."  
  
This time the entire room joined in a drumroll as Vince crawled over on his knuckles to Mia, who winced and leaned back as she closed her eyes. Vince laid a hard kiss on her as long as he could manage, and Mia spat a couple times as she sat up. "Blech. Hairy much."  
  
Vince simply raised his eyebrows and grinned at her, picking up his Corona. He spun the bottle with a careless look, making it clear he'd gotten what he wanted as far as the game went. Letty again.  
  
"Dare you to-"  
  
"You gotta ask her first. Dumbass."  
  
"I know that." V scowled at Dom. "Truth, dare, kiss me."  
  
"I ain't kissin' you! Dare me, V Man."  
  
"Dare you to punch Dom in the face."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"That's my dare-"  
  
"Well, it's a crappy one, choose another V," Mia said earnestly, still unconsciously wiping her mouth.  
  
"Jesus, this is lame. Letty, I dare you to spin the goddamn bottle so I don't think to think of a goddamn dare, ok?"  
  
Letty leaned over and spun carefully, the bottle coming to rest between her and Dom. She smiled slowly. "Truth, dare, or kiss me?" she asked, pushing Dom down when he started to get up. "Truth, dare, or kiss me," she repeated, staring into his eyes.  
  
"Dare..." Dom decided slowly, staring back.  
  
Letty leaned over and whispered in Dom's ear with a grin, Dom starting to chuckle as she talked. With a smug look, he got up, taking Letty's hand as she snagged a beer, and walking out of the room... heading for the stairs as the guys laughed and hooted and Jesse shook his head resignedly.  
  
"I hate that. They always do that."  
  
That's the end, seeing as I have to get offline. I'm not correcting it so if it sucks and I made glaring errors, I do apologize. 


End file.
